Batman: Betrayal of Gotham
by MuscleMann40
Summary: Batman captures a wanted criminal and gets unwanted attention from the police, eventually leading to Gotham's betrayal. Batman must team up with unlikely allies and face improbable foes to take back his city. Note: Don't take this story seriously and have yourselves a good laugh. Story is complete! Please leave a review!
1. Batper 1

Batper 1

Bratmun was Bruse Wan not Batmen and was serching four the donkey tickles. Hea seas the man and shuuts hem. "I has capchurd the ass tickler" say Bartman. "No you have noy" tickles say. "Barbra I have the tickler. Sned the butmobile noow" batman says.

Barber's shop sends the boatmobile and batman gets inn with the ticklar. Batmanan sees Mermaid Mann and Barnicle Boy but duesn't car. He rides the ass's bat mobile to the butt cave and puts the tickler in prizon.

"You deservu tobe locked in my ass cavity" Batman said. He humps to the blatform to get ontoo the batcumputor. He looks at poleese files and sees many suspucts rebating to the ticklet. He finds on by the name off "Raven Mindy". He loked like a skin-ee Elvis frumm Left four red too. Buttmin looked at thou video foot age and see homotickles of uther mans. Buthen, he sees GCPeD political officers by thar names of Nigbone and John Freeman.

tobe cuntibaled


	2. Batper 2

Batper 2

John Freeman wis sitting at his chare lou king up the next boss. "I know his weakness now" John Freeman said. Befour he wet on the platform he was cot by Detectivu Nigbone and other political offices. "YO WHIT FAEC" Nigbone said. "WE ARES INVEST-E-GATING THIS ASS TICKLA" Nigbone said in repeat. "Who is it?" John Freeman says. "I DUNNO, BUT I WANNA GO AND SHOOT THIS GUY. HE AIN'T NO VAMPIRE KILLA, HE'S AN ASS TICKLA" Nigbone repoipped.

John Freeman waz worry. He ddint want nutting to happun to Nigbone becuase Nigbone was John Freeman and Gordon Freeman nelded Avenger. "I must help my bro to defeat boss but boss is okay. I can help you in any way can I you." John Freeman said with sheep in vocals.

"YOU SOUND FUNNY. ARE YOU LOOKIN AT DEM TITTIES ON YOUR MONITER!?" Nigbone said. "No I was helping myself help my brother on gamefaqs" John Freeman said back to Nigbone. "OKAY STOP LOOKING AT DEM MELONS. THAT'S FOR ME TODO." Nigbone finally.

John Freeman takes of lab coot and puts on metal gear with a crowbar and a wepon he found in Ravenholdm. Nigbone gets his political coat and strap-on for his gun and shats in the toilet be four they look for the tickle. John Freeman wunted two use hiz motorbike but Nigbone was driving the nigmobile. They vladimir put their wepons in the truck of the mobile car and frive to Gotham, New Yolk.

Wen they arrive on the streaks of GothicHam, they see the buttminboil driving to the muntain on thu side of the shitty. They Chase the carro and put a tracher's device on the butt of the buttmoboil. They stop and wate.

tobe continbued


	3. Batper 3

Batper 3

Aftur Banatman look at his moniter, Jarvis tolled him that their're life sized humens out side the bait cave. Burton Man humps off the latform agian and tells the Ticklerr "I am Batman and you are evil. Do not tickle or I will tickle the tickle and Alfred will yes no tickle me and you". Hen he goes out side the bat cove and sees the niglerboil with a bleack man and a whire man.

"No! It's the evil side boss!" John Freeman shooted. "THAT BAT F***ER GONNA BE A SQUISHED SHITTER BAT FROM ANIMAL PLANET" Nigbone said.

John Freeman pulled his wepon in the trunk of the car and fired pellets real faster at Fatman. Nigbone got his pisstol and sprayed at the evil tickler's legs. John Freeman then downed batman and cuffuced the bat and put bat in the batk of the car. Nibgone did nott car about the tickler and left ham 4 dead and drove the car with Batman inn it.

tobe conbutted


	4. Batper 4

Batper 4

NigBoner and John Freeman frive to the RCPeD and left B-hind the bat place behhind them. They're boss Shreck Nickelsun calls tem on the rad-e-o. "What did you fend?" Shrek say. "We found the batman" John Freeman said with similies. "QUIT INTERRPTING MY RAPE MUSIC YOU UGRE MUTHUR F***R" yells Nigbone. "That ain't no way to talk in my sawmp!" Shrecky said and died.

John Freeman and Nigbone heard there boss dye in the radio so they trive really really really fast to the RCPDee. Whlen they arrive they cee a funurel for Shreck and get sad and drop panacake down to tears. Hen the police building they were stucking in crumbs down too ash drum a rocket but they sirvive. "I will avenge my ogre!" John Freeman exclaim. "HEEL YEAH WE WALL" Nigbone exclaims two.

Sense the plot forget Batman is in car, batman escaps back to bent cave to rerereserch on rocket that make Polece Departmint go boom and crumble.

to becunhutted


	5. Batper 5

Batper 5

Christopher Nolan Walken was being so serious and was walken like he walways dues. He seas thu nigmobile bye the destoryd building. "Ouch, that had to hert." he said. He pick up wepon and fire in own head and fall and blood splat all over shirt.

Meenwhillie, Betman was on his confuter and used drones to scout burning crumble building. He see Walken Walken on ruble and shoot himself. Batman no get it but he get that he get wepon and get building burn and get people kill and himself he killed. Batmon watch Icky Vale and citzens of Goth rant and pretest at Bank and Wayne tower four burning police building.

Batwayne get microphone and talk to Gotham. "I put suit in suit in my suit and I suit the suit of Gotham and save all you. Everyone betray me, I fed up with this worl!" He throw waterbottel on roof in fury. He then calls Red Robin for late dinner at Cafe.

To be cunt


	6. Batper 6

Batper 6

Bootman is sitting in dinner at Cafe with Robin. He gets forke and eats cooked chicken with Robin.

"Huw are yous?" Batman ask.

"I'm am very good. How's the bat work?" Robin replies

"Glotham betray me. I tickle the ass and put him inprizon and Gotham slap me in my batface."

"No good. How's you're sex life?"

"I get it in with Vick. She hot as dognut grease"

"I'll never hav a sex companion"

"Jon is available. Hell love your skinny peepep"

Robin seas JonTron walkin down the aisle of food. Robin get up and ask JonTron on date.

"Yes I will cume on that date" JonTron ecked.

In other happunings…

Nigglebone and John Freeman heard the massage Batman gave to Gotham. Everyone cowars in fear but they have competence. "What should we do?" John Freeman. "WE FIND BATMAN AND KILL HEM LIKE I SAID!" Nigbone.

They drive the nigmobile back to RHPD and blackflip onto the roof and scout for Bats. John Freeman is scouting with his wepon while Nigbone is seeing no thing in his view.

"I see Robin!" John Freeman says.

"WHERE IS THAT KIDDIE!?" Nigbone excliam

"He's with a neckbeard holding hans" John Freeman.

"LET'S GET HIM!"

They drive really faster towards robin on Gotham and the nigmobile does a backflip onto Robin's head and kills him. They arrest JonTron and continue with political searching on the Batman.

To fuckinue


	7. Batper 7

Batper 7

At RPD Nigbone interrgates JonTron. "WHERE IS BUTMAN!?" Nigbone yells.

"I DONT NO!" JonTron yecks.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHERE BATMAN ARE! TELL HIM THAT IM HIM WHEN HES DEAD AND COOKED TO BLACKNESS!" Nigobne said.

"I just eked out with Robin and we assed each other with hans! That's all I know!" JonTron secked.

Nibgun pulls out John's wepon and swers to JonTron that he will kill if JonTron doesn't tell abot Batmin.

"He's back at the muntain bit cave! He's guarded by locks! If you go you'll killed!" JonTron necked as gun is on his chin.

"FINALLY! MY VOODOO WORKS!" Nigbone said.

Nigbone tells John Freeman where Batman is and they shit the nigmoboil frum park to dirve and fly to the muntain.

"NIIIIIIGGGGBOOOONNNNEEEEEES GONNA SOOOOOOLLLLVVEEEE ALLLLLLL DAAAAAA CRIMESS!" Nigbone sung.

"*and John Freeman" John Freeman sung.

"DON'T MAKEME KILL YO ASS" Nigbone finally.

IN the bat cave….

Batmuna is watching cameras of RPD and sees the Nigboile kill Rubyn.

"Jason Tood was never a good sydekick. I must find JonTron and make him the new Robin to Rob the Robin of his Robin outfit and make new Robin outfit to become the Robin we will make him. I wille not fail. I will be the hero Gotham nelds. JonTron will be the new Bobin."

Tobe Keifuced


	8. Batper 8

Batper 8

BhutMan gets suit and fits it on JohnTron but he is steel fat. JonTron then look inprizon and see Tickler in there.

"What you're dong her Gordon?" Jon ascked.

"E am captured by Batman and starve" Ticklr sex.

Batman hear Gordon name and jhump turds cell and threatens:

"I told you Alfred will yes yes no turd you and tickle me with me and you hair. Stay in their or I will get Killer Cock to meat you and tickle your ass and you turninto Lordmaster Tickleshit."

Then Niggar and Jon Freeman front flip into the muntain and exploding rocks hit birt cave. They backflip onto Batform and confront JonTron and Batman. They see tickler in cell and they react:

"WHITE FAEC!?" nigbone.

"BRO!?" John Freeman.

"Rawr" Killer Cruck.

"Headcrab made me like this and now I am Ellis!" Gordan Morgan Jorgan Freeman said.

"You are my bro and I see you get step on by boss! You live and tickle other mans! Why do these brother?" John Freeman said.

"You should come there earlier next time" Gordon Freeman said.

"ENOF CHIT CHAT! WE FOUND THE WHITE FAEC! WE BRING HIM TO INTERGGATION!" Nigbone exclaims.

"You must get through my Bobin and I first. Bat it on back boy." Batman hreatens.

"No Nigbone! Don't go in fight!" John Freeman said.

"I MUST JOHN! I GET TONS OF SWEET LOVE MONEY FOR DIS!" Nigbone said.

JonTron get wepon from bat arsenal and strike Nigbone. The fight beggin.

tobe fuck


	9. Batper 9

Batper 9

Batman and Jobin lung at Niggbone and John Freeman while Tickler Freeman is watch. John Freeman shoots wepon at Batman's Batface and hits Bobin instead of Batface.

"You'cnt defeat Bitman. We wille prevel!" Arbatman said.

Nigbone tickles Batman and strikes him with balk elbows. Robin then spreads his ass cheechs on Nigbone's head and rips ass. "THAT'S NASTY HONKEY DONKEY!" Nigbone said. John Freeman shoots Robin and Robin's head explod in bulge. "I'm sorry Bat" Robin ecked his last bread.

"Gutham betray me, black-ass L-bow me, and now John Freeman kill Bobin. Your twerking me apart leaf!" Blutman yells as he beat Freeman like his husband's wife.

Gordan Freeman watches as he cover sun his mask. He disguise as Gordon Freeman! He is Jorgan Freeman!

"Bro! You are not bro you are fairy. Why you are not brother can happen?" John Freeman shocks.

"I has watch over Freeman family for year and now I kill John!" Jorgan scottished.

John Freeman shoots wepon really fat and kill Jorgan with sexual pleasure. Nigbone proud that John is useful. "NOW LET'S KILL BATFACE!" Nigbone yelled.

Bfor Nigbane blows the filnal ball, everone in the Blat cave hears a voice come from the racks, one that one will life bye in love and life.

"It's all ogre now."

To Cunts


	10. Batper 10

Batper 10

"Shrek! You died in radio! How alive?" John Freeman adn Nigbone sa said.

"Ogres are like unions. We have many lawyers." Shrek russian.

"YOU ARE OUR BOSS AND YOU LIVE! WE DIE FOR YOUD BEFORE!" Nigbone said.

"I'll never forgive you for did what to Henry" John Freeman angered.

Your mind envisions a new scene and John Freeman has flashback of 10 year before current time.

**John Freeman struggles to provide for the house. He goes to work, comes back, and watches TV alone as his 9 year old son stays in his room all day watching his DVDs. John Freeman checks in regularly on his son Henry to make sure he's doing okay like a good parent always does. One day on a stormy night, John Freeman walks in, seeing Henry with his hands on the bed, being held together as he says "Shrek is love, Shrek is life". John Freeman was disgusted and called his own son a faggot, as his son responds with "Cunt!". John Freeman spanks his son and slams the door in anger of his son's disobedience. John Freeman went to bed and was trying to comprehend why his son prayed to Shrek. He thought more, and he realized he treated his son badly by calling him a faggot. John Freeman heard a scream coming from his son Henry's room, and he got up from bed and checked in on his son, only to see Shrek on the bed with Henry. John Freeman and Shrek look each other in the eye, as Shrek says "It's all ogre now." and flies out the window. He checked on his son and saw the damage Shrek had done. John Freeman only sought one thing: revenge.**

"You rap son and I worked under forks for you in RCPD. You are no longer boss and now you pay!" John Freeman SCREAMED.

Batman realize John Freeman is good guy. "You good guy Freeman. You become new Robin and Nigbone become Morgan Freeman. We defeat Shreck! We willie winning!"

Tobe Jiglatue


	11. Batper 11

Batper 11

"Jon is dead and not good Robin. New John will become new Robin. I must tran you in the wayq of the farce." Batman tells John Freeman.

"LIKE A JEDI?" Nigbone surprised.

"Your Morgan Freeman now shut up. John must lissen." Batman tells Nigbone. "You are bro of Commissioner Gordon Freeman and you're bro is dead. Shrek have must sent boss to krill Grodon. We find Shrek and you become new side kick." Batman tells John Freeman.

Joh Freeman thinks for second and replies "Shrek rape son and law make me serve Shrek as police. Shrek commit crime and is head police. Let's squish him!"

"LET'S GET THAT MULTI-LAYERED SUN OF A BECH!" Nigbone triumphantly bawls.

John Freeman goes to Bat-traner in Blatcave and learns moves of the wepon-front-fist, the bowel-kitcher, and the hockey pants. "I am redy now".

John Freeman puts on coat and becomes Johnbin Freeman. Nigbone puts on white beard and chums Morgan Freeman. Batman puts on Batface with bad ass bat ass and becomes Batassman.

" **Let's get this ogre with!** "

Tobe cunt soon


	12. Batper 12

Batper 12

Batassman, Morgan Freeman, and Johnbin Freeman driving the assmobile like a black man doggy paddling a white wife. They drive 1400000000000000000000000000 miles around the world to find Shrek the Ogre man. They loop around ad around the werld and can't find swamptacula. "Shrek good hider. We ride round worl and find no swamptacular. Where are you Shlek!" Batassman.

Then the onions of smell fills the assmobell.

"WHAT THE SHECK?" Morgan Freeman.

Then it was him….

"JASON TOOD! WHY YOU SERVE SHRELK?" Batassman shouts.

"I am Donkey not Tood! Shrek is better and now Gotham will be intuxicateed in onion gas! It make Farqueed died!" Donkey say.

"Then we sukibaligrageliciousdexteallodociously defeat you like I will defeat next boss!" Johnbin Freeman.

"You cannot stop Sheyk! Batman betray Gotham and Gotham don't care Batman because Batman is bad hero and cannot save Gotham because Batman is not hero city deserves because Batman is hero Gotham doesn't need!" DONKEY

"One thing I have say: Butt your ass on, gassy jackass!" Batman theatens.

tobe finaled soon


	13. Batper 13 The Filnal Batper

Batper 13 The Filnal Batper

Batassman lung at Donkey and ass kicks Donkey in ass. Donkey bites Bat dick and Batman pain groans. Johnbin Freeman use Donkey repellent and Donkey uses shield to not repel repellent. Morgan Freeman narrates the fight in mind because fight is climactic like his eviculations.

"Batman, you too strong."

"You don't bat the Batman."

Donkey summons Shrek and Shrek is no longer Shrek but Ogrelord Shrek and spreads his onions all around Gotham. People cry "We betray Batman. Shrek is love, Shrek is life!"

"You gave an onion to Henry! You behind all crime! You evil!" Johnbin Freeman shouts anger.

"It's too late! Onions stim people and seduce me them! Henry was victim of original onion. We will now conquer! Bow to me!"

"Johnbin." Batassman.

"Batassman." John Freeman.

"IT'S ALL OGRE NOW SHREK!" Batman shout!

Batassman and Bratmun and Batmen and Bartman and Batmanan and Buttmin and Banatman and Betman and Batmon and Batwayne and Bootman and Batmin and Batmuna and Bhutman and Batface and John Freeman and Nigbone and Christopher Nolan and Christopher Walken and Christopher Nolan Walken and Morgan Freeman and Red Robin and Robin and Tim Burton and Michael Keaton and Mark Hamill and Kevin Conroy in his super suit and Samuel L. Jackson and Shaq and Will Smith and Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. and Freddy and Bonnie and Foxy and Chica and Drake and Josh and Hulk Hogan and John Cena and MLG Pros and JonTron and PewDiePie and Markiplier and Mickey Mouse and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and The Crystal Gems and Vegeta and Mappa and Goku and the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe and Chuck Norris and All Black People and Shia Lebouf Batman are summoned by Batassman and Johnbin Freeman.

"With our powers combined, we are…."

"4CHAN!"

Shia Lebouf shouts from the streets of Gotham "DO IT! JUST DO IT! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! "

4chan does it. They fires power lazer powerful to destroy all of Shrek's layers and cure cancer kills Shrek in bloody finale.

4chan deforms and is reduced to Batman, John Freeman, and Nigbone. Gotham is restored and all of reality is reset.

"Thanks for the help, John and Morgan." Batman thanks

"ITS NIGBONE BATFACE!" Nigbone angry.

"Bat it on black boy."

"NAH ILL JUST GO BACK TO WORK!" Nigbone

"And I'll go back to office room to find next boss." John Freeman.

"Time to bat to Batcave!" Batman says.

The End

—

"How does that make you feel?" Alex says.

"You know, I feel good. That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever read, but that ending was too satisfying." Jesse replies.

"It's time for the creepypasta, guys." Chase says.

"All right. Let's do it!"

"Boxes!"

"Memes!"

So tell me, readers. How does this make you feel?


End file.
